


Temporary Bliss

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Finger Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unrequited Love, blowjob, idk what this is, slight angst, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this one night after work last year and I didn't know what to do with it, so why not post it<br/>It's been a while since I've gone over it, so there may be some mistakes<br/>I based the title off of the song "Temporary Bliss" by The Cab<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one night after work last year and I didn't know what to do with it, so why not post it  
> It's been a while since I've gone over it, so there may be some mistakes  
> I based the title off of the song "Temporary Bliss" by The Cab  
> Enjoy!

"Ah, fuck! Faster!" I cried, dragging my nails down Minseok's back as he pounded mercilessly into me. I screamed out in pleasure as he wrapped his hand around my cock and jerked me off in time with his thrusts. I moved my hips to make him pump my cock faster, but he held my hips down with one of his hands. By then, I was squirming under his touch and trying to keep my moans fairly quiet, but he leaned down and began to suck and bite my neck.

"I-I'm gonna-" I was cut off by my climax, cumming violently into Minseok's hand. Minseok thrust even faster into me before he came too, riding out his climax. He collapsed beside me, his softening cock still buried in my ass, and gently pecked one of the deeper bites on my neck as he pulled it out. I whimpered at the emptiness, but rolled over and laid my head on his toned chest, resting a hand on his rock hard abs as we both fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Minseok on the very edge of the other side of the bed, sleeping soundly. I sighed and got up, wincing at the ache in my lower back, and began the process of putting my clothes back on. 

This happened at least twice a week. Minseok would give me a call at about two in the morning and tell me to come over. Just the thought of that addicting man fucking me until I can't remember anything but his name had me running there for quarter past two. We'd have rough, animal sex and then I'd leave the next morning. His boyfriend, Jongdae, just wasn't a good enough fuck, apparently. So he and I had made a deal that he would let me stay the night and I would give him the rough sex that he wanted, with no strings attached. Jongdae seemed to be the only one who hadn't figured out what happened during the night. The other eight knew what was going on, but none of them had the guts to say anything to Jongdae.

Until I started to develop feelings for Minseok. 

At first I freaked out, not sure if I should tell Minseok my feelings, or just keep going as we have for the past couple years. But I decided to go with the latter the next time he called me as usual. Since then, I've held back my feelings.

As I expected, three days after the last time we met up, he called me at two and I showed up at his place at quarter after, as usual.

Minseok pushed me up against the door, wrapping my legs around his hips as he smashed his lips into mine. I melted into the kiss, but broke away as I got a thought.

"What's up, Luhan?" He asked, confused. I set my feet back on the ground and put my hands up to his chest.

"How about we switch roles for a night? Spice things up a little?" I suggested, moving one of my hands down to cup his hardened member through his low hanging jeans. 

"I don't let many people top me..." Minseok began, placing his hands on my hips and grinding against me.

"...but I'll let you fuck me tonight." 

And with that, I jammed my knee in between his and began to rub my leg up against his clothed cock, locking my lips with his. I yanked his shirt off of him and unbuttoned his pants, pulling him over to the living room window.

"So, here's what we're gonna do: I'm gonna fuck you senseless up against the window, you're gonna scream my name, and neither of us are gonna give a damn if someone watches." I growled sexily in his ear, unbuttoning my shirt and letting Minseok pull it off of me.

"Yes, please!" Minseok said excitedly, kissing me passionately.

I palmed his cock through his pants and moved my lips to his neck, effortlessly finding his sweet spot and attacking it. He moaned and threw his head back, exposing his milky skin. I left a trail of kisses from his neck to his right nipple, and took it lightly in between my teeth, sucking, biting, and licking the hard nub while pinching the left one. Minseok's moans gradually got louder as I switched sides. 

"Dammit, Luhan, I didn't know you were such a tease." He whispered under his breath as I kissed down his stomach to where his pants began. 

I slowly began to pull his pants down, licking his hard cock through his boxers. Minseok kicked his jeans away, running his fingers through my hair.

I yanked his boxers off and bit his hip, marking him. Minseok cried out in both pleasure and pain. I grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times before licking the precum off the tip and taking the head of his cock into my mouth. In one swift motion, I deep throated his cock, letting it hit the back of my throat. Minseok moaned my name really loud, his hands tangled in my locks. As I sucked him off, I moved my hands to his ass, using one hand to spread his cheeks and the other to tease his hole. Releasing his cock with a 'pop', I stood up and lifted my hand to his mouth. Eagerly, Minseok sucked on my fingers, moaning sensually. After a minute, I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and spread his cheeks once more, shoving a finger into his tight hole. I worked my finger in and out of him, before adding another finger and scissoring them.

By now, Minseok was whimpering and moaning and squirming against the window, bucking his hips in time with my hand.

I added another finger, this time with the intent on finding his prostate. When he screeched and came, I knew I found it.  
   
"Aw, cumming already? Looks like tonight you'll cum a lot, Minseok." I said, curling my fingers in the right spot again as I added a fourth finger.

Slowly, his cock became hard again. I had had enough with the preparations, so I removed my fingers and pulled off my pants. I turned him around so his back was facing me and spread his cheeks again taking some lube out of my jeans pocket and lathering my member with it. I lined my cock up with his hole and pushed in slowly, lightly running my nails up and down his back to help distract him from the initial pain. 

"Move. Please." Minseok breathed, rolling his hips.

I pulled almost all the way out of him, then slammed back in, pushing him into the window. Minseok's hands were up against the glass, making sure that he wouldn't bash his face in the glass, and his cock was on display for anyone to see. I smirked and kept slamming into him, letting out my own grunts and moans as Minseok's moans got louder. I hurriedly pulled out of him, turned him around so his side was facing the window, threw his leg around my waist for a better view, and slammed back into him. Minseok screamed in pleasure, moving his hips to match my thrusts. I wrapped my hand around his neglected cock and started pumping it as I thrust faster into him. 

Grabbing his other leg and wrapping it around my waist, I pounded deeper into Minseok, hitting his prostate every time. He screamed my name at the top of his lungs as he came, releasing his seed on our stomachs and chests. As he came, his already tight walls tightened even more around my pulsing cock and I came right after him, slamming into his hole as I rode out my climax. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on Minseok's lips, putting my hands against the window for support. I turned my head and looked outside after the kiss, seeing if anyone watched us, and, sure enough, there was a guy who's hand was in his pants, with his head back and his mouth open. I pulled out of Minseok with a groan, going to the bathroom to clean up. 

When I walked into the living room, Minseok was asleep, so I cleaned him up, being careful not to wake him up, and laid him in his bed. I put on my clothes and left Minseok a small note before heading home.

During the few days after that night, I found it impossible to not think about Minseok. Our little visits during the night were supposed to be sex without any strings attached, but I got attached.

Finally, the day that he would call me for another night had come and I was patiently waiting by the phone. I waited until four in the morning for him to call and, just as I got up to go to bed, the phone rang. I flew across the room to get to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What the fuck?!" Minseok screeched. I winced and moved the phone away from my ear. When I didn't respond, Minseok continued.

"You know that our deal was that I'd get a good fuck from you and that there would be no feelings involved! How long have you loved me, huh?! How long have you let me fuck you while imagining that maybe I cared about you? News flash: even if you're tight ass is to die for, I still love Jongdae." Minseok yelled. Tears flowed freely down my face, but I knew he was about to say something, so I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I know you love him, Minseok. I'm breaking off our deal." I said, surprised that my voice wasn't shaking.

"What?" Minseok asked in disbelief.

"I'm breaking our deal. I've known for a while that I should, but I just couldn't stop myself from coming over when you called. But a few days ago when I topped you, I knew it was time to let you go. Not only am I breaking our deal, Minseok, I'm also going back to China. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm not coming back. Just do me a favour and don't cheat on Jongdae again, if you truly love him." I said, voice shaking towards the end. 

"...I won't." Minseok said after a while.  
   
"Goodbye, Minseok." I said, then hung up before he could reply. 

I threw my phone across the room with a yell and buried my face into my hands. Curling into a ball on the couch, I let the tears fall, letting everything that I had been holding back out. I don't know when I fell asleep, but my eyes and back ached like hell when I woke up.

I got up and packed the rest of my things before making my way over to the airport. Taking one last look behind me, I boarded the plane and left everything behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was my first try at writing smut, so...


End file.
